


all in a days work

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, evisceration ???, shit idk i just wanted to write gore, theyre adults in this btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma was close to going unconscious. Their vision swimming, they tilted their head back against the wall, staring off into space. Fudou, noticing this, sat up and snapped his fingers a few times in front of their face “Hey, don't go yet.”</p><p>“I'm just getting started.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in a days work

**Author's Note:**

> AYYY LMAO WELCOME BACK TO GROSS FANFIC CENTRAL  
> so anyways im a piece of shit  
> an alter of mine and i cowrote this. props 2 taylor stonewall for writing fudous dialogue
> 
> this feels ooc as shit but idc sorry

Bleary-eyed and drowsy, the blue haired trainer slowly opened their eyes, glancing around at the dim room they found themself in. A drab, dark, windowless room, the only light source being a musty table lamp a few meters away. Narrowing their eyes and focusing on the area around the light source, they could see a figure hunched over a worn, oakwood desk, apparently sharpening something because sparks were flying and a horrid metal screech could be heard. They winced, shifting to try and cover their ears before realizing that their hands were tied. Furrowing their eyebrows in more confusion than fear, they shifted and tried to slip out of their restraints, finding their attempts useless.

Their attention was drawn away from their restrains by the sound of wood scraping against wood, raising their head to look over with a singular orange eye. The person at the desk had stood, tilting their head back to look over at them, surprise visible in the body language of the silhouette. Starting over to them in almost a rush, the person let the knife they were sharpening clatter to the floor next to the trainer as they knelt down, placing one hand on either side of them on the floor and leaning into their field of vision.

“Sakuma!” Fudou exclaimed, an almost wild, excited look in his eyes “Didn't know you were awake yet!”

They winced at the sudden loud noise, tilting their head and arching an eyebrow at the figure in front of them “..Fudou? What are you doing? What's the point of this? And why are my hands tied?” They asked, fidgeting against their restraints again “Where are we?”

“Too many questions, too little time, Sakuma! I- I mean, we've got work to do. I can't do this without you, y'know.” He spoke, sitting up so he was resting on his knees and grabbing the freshly sharpened knife he had tossed aside.

At the sight of the blade, Sakuma's eyes widened, straining harder against the taut rope. They looked to Fudou with anger and fear in his expression, continuing their fidgeting “Wh-What are you planning to do?”

Fudou looked to them and raised his eyebrows, idly running a finger down the flat side of the blade “Hm? Oh, nothing, really. It's not a big deal.”

“Then why am I restrained?”

Fudou grinned.

–

Stuck against a wall with a knife pressed to his cheek, Sakuma felt helpless. A small line of blood ran down the cut Fudou had made, the brunette pulling the knife away to lick the fresh, metallic liquid off of the blade.

“Pretty sharp, huh? I've been working at it for awhile now just for this job.” He spoke in an oddly casual tone, setting the knife down for a moment and leaning a bit closer.

“This won't be as fun with only one eye watching, hope you don't mind.” He hummed with a small grin, tugging Sakuma's eyepatch off and tossing it aside. A pitch black eye stared back at him, a ring of orange in the center. Sakuma nearly snarled.

“Oh, come on now!” He spoke, nudging Sakuma a bit “It isn't that bad! Isn't it nice to see out of that eye for once? You never take that thing off, this is such a rare sight..” He took Sakuma's cheek in his hand and ran his thumb under Sakuma's bottom eyelid for a moment before shifting to tug the other's jacket off, discarding it like the eyepatch.

“O-Oi,” Sakuma started, shifting and looking from Fudou to themself “What are you doing??”

“Getting to the main part of the job.” He responded simply, glancing up at them only for a second before going to unbuttoning their shirt.

With their shirt unbuttoned, he pulled the flaps aside, reaching over to grab the knife. Almost hesitantly, Fudou pressed the tip of the blade to a spot halfway up Sakuma's sternum, a trickle of blood running down his chest. Sakuma bit their lip and furrowed their eyebrows, tensing up in preparation for what they knew was coming next.

A glint in his eye, Fudou pressed it in more and slid the knife down, cutting at an agonizingly slow pace. The trainer groaned and whimpered, tilting their head back against the wall as the pain spiked through their body. Curving it around their navel and ending the cut a bit underneath, Fudou pulled the knife away, looking to Sakuma and arching an eyebrow.

“Calm down, I haven't even done anything to your insides yet.” He spoke, looking to the cut and digging his fingers in deep, pulling aside flaps of skin and making sure they'd stay open. Sakuma only watched, tears now streaked down their face.

They never were really that good with pain.

Fudou grinned a sickening grin, reaching in and tugging out a bit of their intestines. He squished it a bit, enjoying the slick feel of it in his hands. He plunged both hands inside and felt around, looking to Sakuma for a reaction and finding the other with their head turned to the side, eyes closed and a bit of blood trickling from their bottom lip from how hard they had bitten it.

“Hey, Sakuma..” He started, reaching up to tilt their head towards him “It's not that bad. Look at you, you've made yourself bleed.” He leaned forward and lapped up the blood from his lip, shifting back to his original position and tugging out a bit more of his intestines “They're kinda nice, see?” He spoke, holding up a fistful of intestine.

Sakuma's body jerked a bit as the slight nausea that had been building up in them spiked, tilting their head forward and trembling. Fudou paused and lowered the intestines, pouting a bit “Well, you're no fun.” He pushed his hands back into the mess, earning a low cry from the trainer beneath him.

Sakuma was close to going unconscious. Their vision swimming, they tilted their head back against the wall, staring off into space. Fudou, noticing this, sat up and snapped his fingers a few times in front of their face “Hey, don't go yet.”

“I'm just getting started.”

–

Fudou sat against the wall, leaning on a bloodied, hollow body. Sakuma, hair disheveled, was sat next to him, their head tilted to the side and their eyes closed. A mess of organs lay on and next to them, a knife left abandoned and stuck in what seemed to be a kidney. The brunette looked over the scene with a calm expression, reaching over and grabbing Sakuma's hand, lacing their fingers with his own.

He smiled.

All in a days work, he thought to himself as he let his eyes slip closed.


End file.
